


What's Normal, Anyway?

by missdesudesu



Series: The Life of Ae Cha Lee [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I swear this has a happy ending, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Triggers, You've been warned, first date fic, please forgive me for i have sinned, spoilers from 707's route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdesudesu/pseuds/missdesudesu
Summary: It all started with a simple text Saeyoung sent to Zen earlier in the week. Yo! Zen! Help a bro out. What would normal couples do?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got into a writer's block for The United States of Choi so I wanted to flesh out Ae Cha Lee a little bit more. ♥ If you follow the timeline this story takes place BEFORE The United States of Choi. I guess this means this is all going to be a series. WELP. 
> 
> I hope its okay and you guys like it!

  
**1:00PM**  
  


If there is one thing Ae Cha is bad at: It's deciding what to wear. She can safely assume that as she gazed at the beautiful mess of clothes, all new, spread across her bed in her small studio apartment. Life has only started to settle down for her after everything that's happened. Saeran finally came home and is adjusting to a more normal life with Saeyoung. Ae Cha would visit Saeyoung's house every other night to spend time with the twins and to cook the twins' meals. On the days she couldn't be there, they would stay glued to their phones to text and call each other.  
  
With her phone in hand, Ae Cha quickly snaps pictures of each new outfit. Tonight was a big night for her, and she wanted to look her best for Saeyoung. They were going on their first "official" date together. This was Ae Cha's first time on the dating scene too. Her mom back at home was too strict, and when she moved to Korea she had her obligations to her K-POP idol contract to meet. There was simply no time for such things. To be honest: This date was a total surprise. It all started with a simple text Saeyoung sent to Zen earlier in the week.  
  
_Yo! Zen! Help a bro out. What would normal couples do?_  
  
And that's when Saeyoung was convinced he needed to take Ae Cha on a date. Something that didn't involve rescuing anyone. Something Saeyoung was convinced a normal human being would do. After all, he still felt horrible about how hard he tried to push her away. The least he could do in his mind was navigate through the unknown terrority of relationships by doing what "normal" people do. It didn't matter how many times Ae Cha reassured him she would never disappear. Every day he would worry his worst fears coming true, and when the day would come to a close he would thank the Lord for letting him have her in his life.  
  
Ae Cha stared are each of the outfits for a few minutes before running back into her closet to add accessories. It always impressed her how much clothing she was able to store in this such compact space. She wondered if her living conditions might have been different if she renewed her contract, but her mind opted to be reminded of much more pleasant times. Still not satisified with which outfit to wear, Ae Cha pulls up the RFA Messenger App on her phone to see if someone, anyone, could give her some much needed advice.  
  
**_Arlee has entered the chatroom._ **  
  
**[Jaehee Kang] Hello, Arlee.**  
  
**[Arlee] OMG I'm so glad you're here!**  
  
**[Arlee] I need your help ;___;**  
  
**[Jaehee Kang] Is something the matter? I thought you had a date with Saeyoung this evening.**  
  
**[Arlee] I**  
  
**[Arlee] DO**  
  
**[Arlee] I can't decide on which outfit to wear. >__< Can you help me???? **  
  
**[Jaehee Kang] I am sure you will look beautiful in whatever you decide, but, I will be more than happy to help you. Sometimes it's good to have another female's opinion.**  
  
**[Arlee] omg ty~**  
  
**[Arlee] Sending you a text now so Saebae can't see. ^_^**  
  
**[Jaehee Kang] When did you start calling him that... ? Never mind. It's not for me to inquire.**  
  
**[Arlee] kk! I sent them! Text me back what you think.**  
  
**[Arlee] Talk to you soon Jaehee~**  
  
_**Arlee has left the chatroom.** _  
  
Ae Cha sighed with relief, knowing she will get some much needed lady advice soon. While waiting for a reply, she dawdled over to a full body mirror to look get a good look at herself. Earlier in the day she had her hair trimmed and had the rose-ombre color in her hair touched up. It's been a constant battle with loving her body after facing constant criticism for being considered a large weight at fifty seven kilograms. _Will he think I'm too fat?_ She thought to herself while she glanced at the scars on her wrist.  
Her phone begins to go off. It's a text message from Jaehee. Finally. She sighs relief at finally getting advice from who she's accepted as the big sister she's never had.  
  
**2:00PM**

Saeyoung hated being so far away from her. Every minute he was unable to be by her side he could feel his heart ache with each beat. When his nights weren't tormented with nightmares, his brain would occasionally let the night Ae Cha and Saeyoung were together in the cabin replay in his head. He would wake up fully expecting for her to be in his arms only to realize it was all a dream. It hurt much more than it should.  
  
Saeran found Saeyoung in one of bedrooms used for Honey Buddha Chip storage, much to his surprise. Saeyoung was packing the chip bags into boxes. "What are you doing?" Saeran questions Saeyoung with his arms crossed while standing at the doorway. Saeyoung looks up briefly. "I was thinking," He says as his voice trails off as bends down to reach another bag before adding "Should we ask Ae Cha to live here?" The question throws Saeran off. He knew something was off with Saeyoung the last few days. He just didn't expect it to involve her.  
  
"Why are you asking me?" Saeran retorts. This was his brother's home. Why should Saeyoung ask for his permission? There's a brief moment of silence in between replies. Saeyoung was splitting his focus on talking to Saeran and on cleaning up this room.  
  
"Because you'r--"  
  
"But she's _not_ my girlfriend." Saeran interjects before Saeyoung could finish explaining. He already knew where Saeyoung was going thanks to twin-sense. "You need to ask her if she wants to be around a monster like me," He affirmed. Saeyoung opens his mouth once more to get a word in, but Saeran raises his hand up to stop him.  
  
"I can read what you're thinking. If it stops you from being so fucking pouty then yes." And with that, Saeran turns his back to Saeyoung and walks back to his room before anything else could be said. Saeyoung blinks a couple times at everything that just transpired. When he realizes what has happened he raises a thumbs up to the air and mouths "Thank you Jesus!"

**4:00PM**

_**Saeyoung has entered the chatroom.** _  
  
_**[Saeyoung] AWWW THAT NICKNAME** _  
  
_**[Saeyoung] OMG I LOVE HER *_*** _  
  
_**[ZEN] Dude stop with the caps.** _  
  
_**[Saeyoung] SORRY** _  
  
_**[Saeyoung] woops lol** _  
  
_**[ZEN] Dude, shouldn't you be leaving for her house soon?** _  
  
_**[Saeyoung] Yah. Waiting for Yoosung to hurry up and get here.** _  
  
_**[ZEN] Why is Yoosung going to your house?** _  
  
_**[Saeyoung] He's going to play LOLOL with Saeran.** _  
  
_**[ZEN] Ah. Nice!** _  
  
_**Arlee has entered the chatroom.** _  
  
_**[Saeyoung] AEBAE ♥** _  
  
_**[Arlee] SAEBAE ♥** _  
  
_**[ZEN] Gross.** _  
  
_**[Arlee] Hi Zen!** _  
  
_**[ZEN] Hey! Nervous for your date?** _  
  
_**[Saeyoung] WHY ARE YOU ASKING HER THAT WHILE I'M HERE?** _  
  
_**[Arlee] A little ;_;** _  
  
_**[Saeyoung] omg wat** _  
  
_**[Arlee] It's true...** _  
  
_**[Arlee] What if he hates where I live? He lives in such a nice place and my studio apartment is smaller than Rika's. ;__;** _  
  
_**[Saeyoung] AWWWW BAE!!!** _  
  
_**[Saeyoung] You know if you wanted to live here you could lol** _  
  
_**[Arlee] Haha. I wish!** _  
  
_**[Arlee] Just think of the fun we could have ;)** _  
  
_**[ZEN] Oh. My. God.** _  
  
_**[Saeyoung] You rang?** _  
  
_**[ZEN] Shut up.** _  
  
_**[Saeyoung] OH HO HO. Yoosung's here. I'm going to head out.** _  
  
_**[Arlee] Okay! See you soon. ♥** _  
  
_**Saeyoung has left the chatroom.** _  
  
_**[ZEN] You two love birds have fun tonight.** _  
  
_**[ZEN] BUT if at any time you feel like Saeyoung is pressuring you to do anything. And I mean ANYTHING call me and I will straighten him out. Seriously. If you feel like Saeyoung's coming on too strong call me. Okay?** _  
  
_**[Arlee] ;; YES MOTHER.** _

_**[ZEN] Hey! I'm only looking out for you. I know how men can be after dark.** _

_**[Arlee] Yeah Yeah. lol.**_  
  
_**[Arlee] I'm going to finish getting ready. Talk to you later~**_  
  
__**Arlee has left the chatroom.**  
  
  
**6:00PM**  
  
  
Ae Cha sat on her bed, drummed her thigh rhythmically as she waited for Saeyoung to arrive. She always had to be doing something with her hands when she was nervous. The subject of where she lived never really came up, and Ae Cha liked it that way. The apartment has been a reminder of a tragic foot note in her past. The last time Saeyoung came close to entering her studio apartment was when they were on the road to find Saeran at Mint Eye. But even then he dropped her off a few blocks away so she could return a few things she took with her to Rika's apartment.  
  
_Why am I being so dumb?_ She scolded herself at being so anxious. This should be a piece of cake, right? After everything those two have been through together a simple date should be child's play. And that was the fear right there. Both Ae Cha and Saeyoung are navigating the unknown together. Ae Cha wondered on the days her mind was quiet what normal couples would do.  
  
_KNOCK-KNOCK KNOCK_  
  
He's here. Ae Cha stood up and quickly straightened out her dress before walking to the door. Keep it cool Ae Cha. You got this. She takes a deep breath before turning the door knob. Opening the door revealed her favorite tomato standing outside the doorway. Saeyoung's wearing a casual white button up shirt, and jeans. He had one hand free and the other behind his back. His heart skips a few beats at the sight of Ae Cha who is wearing a belted short plaid dress. "Wow," He breathed, regretting internally at wearing what he thought was such a casual outfit.  
  
"God Seven is very handsome tonight," Ae Cha cooed at Saeyoung causing his cheeks to match the color of his fluffy crimson hair. It took a few moments for him to regain focus. His mind already daydreaming about their lives twenty years from now. To him, Ae Cha was an angel sent from the Lord to aid in his redemption as Luciel and help him regain his life as Saeyoung. _How could I ever deserve her?_  
  
"Saeyoung?" Ae Cha asked. She giggles at how deep in thought he appears to be. It's cute. So cute to her.  
  
"Oh - Ha ha." Saeyoung scratched his head embarassed once he realizes how long he has stood there admiring her and apologizes. He reveals a beautiful bouquet of lit fiber optic flowers he was hiding behind his back and presents it to her. "I.. I couldn't find the perfect roses for you," Saeyoung stuttered before adding "So.. So I decided to make them myself." Ae Cha's cheeks flush brighter than Saeyoung's hair at the fiber optic flowers.  
  
"They're gorgeous," she says with a smile as Saeyoung hands the them to her. The flowers illuminate in different in a melody of colors in her hand. There's a brief awkward silence between the two. The formalities have sucked the life out of the two. What is normal, anyway? Remembering the conversation earlier in the day, Saeyoung tilts his head slightly to get a better view of inside of Ae Cha's apartment. "Oh!" Ae Cha takes the visual cue as a hint, and takes a hold of Saeyoung's hand.  
  
"Why don't you come in first?" Her voice trails off as they walk into the apartment. Saeyoung nods and follows quietly. Even he's unsure what he's about to see. Ah~ I bet she has a messy house, he thought to himself. He would be fine with that. His house was only as clean as it was lately because she came over to help clean it. But why would she help clean his house and not hers? Oh well. That wasn't something he was worried about.  
  
"Welcome to my humble abode!" Ae Cha exclaims sheepishly in English. They both stop as Saeyoung observes the space. He's taken a back at everything he sees. Aside from how small the space was: it was eerily clean and barren. It didn't feel like an apartment a woman so eccentric as Ae Cha would live in. He imagined her apartment would be decorated with cute ambiance. This was the opposite. The apartment felt lifeless. Saeyoung takes note of the offline security camera above. _Have I seen this place before?_  
  
"I... I know it's not what you expected at all." Ae Cha commented as she placed the fiber optic flowers in a vase sitting on the only counter in the small kitchen area connected to the rest of the apartment. Her back is turned to him as her eyes darken with saddness. "But I live rent free here! This was Dad's apartment when he worked at C  & R." Saeyoung gasps, his eyes widening as the pieces to the puzzle slowly become put together.  
  
After Ae Cha was first lead to Rika's apartment, he performed a very thorough background check. He learned mundane things such as her favorite color being pink, her favorite foods were Pizza and Bubble Tea, and she loved playing video games. She had quite the social media following from being the Season 3 winner of So You Think You Wanna Be a KPOP Star. He also learned she got out of her KPOP trainee contract after two years and went off the radar, deciding to study graphic design online. What always bothered him was the footage he stumbled upon and why that would be there.

 _A businessman stood in the middle of the apartment on the security footage. The man's hand visibly trembles as he raises a pistol to his head. Saeyoung didn't understand why this appeared in his search on Ae Cha's background information. Nothing in her records indicated this incident would be related to her._  
  
But now it started to make sense.  
  
_"Appa! I'm home!" A girl's voice echoed in the video as the door opens. Her language would switch between English and Korean. The businessman looks in the direction of the open door with the gun pointed to his head. Saeyoung would keep watching the footage while Vanderwood was not hovering over him._  
  
Why didn't he put it together earlier?  
  
_"Appa! What.. What are you doing?" The girl, panicked, was now visible on the video screen now when she shut the door behind her. This girl was younger, and thinner than Ae Cha when this video was taken. Her hair didn't have the rose gradient ombre he's came to love on her, and nor did she wear glasses. He wanted to pursue it further, but, with the pressure he had from the agency he decided not to inquire. Ae Cha was a very common name after all and he deducted this must have not been related to her._  
  
He regrets not pursuing it further.  
  
_The businessman mumbles something inaudible as the girl approaches him. She freezes in her place, waving her hands in a stop motion. Her young voice filled with remorse while she begged for the businessman, her father, not to leave her alone. Her father pulls the trigger before she could take another step towards him. He's dead instantly; his body collapsing to the ground with blood pooling beneath him. Blood splatters in every direction and the girl falls to her knees hysterical. She wails and sobs in horror of what has happened._  
  
_"Pl-please do-don't le-lea-leave me alone."_  
  
Saeyoung looks down at the floor in Ae Cha's apartment, recalling the final moments of the security footage. The girl's words echoing in his ears. Tears forming in the sides of his eyes. This apartment was where Ae Cha's father committed suicide. Oh my God. He felt like an idiot for not realizing this sooner. If only he did a little more research she wouldn't be living in the space where her father committed suicide all this time. She wouldn't be suffering every day.  
  
When Ae Cha turned around she was surprised to see Saeyoung in front of her. Saeyoung pulled Ae Cha towards his chest and wrapped his arms around her. His chin rests ontop of her head. "I'm so sorry Ae Cha" His voice overwhelmed with emotion as he wept. "I'll never leave you alone. I promise." Ae Cha pulled back slightly to gaze into his eyes.  
  
"Why are you saying sorry?" Ae Cha asks, confused at Saeyoung's sudden emotional confession. She takes both of her hands and uses them to pull Saeyoung's face towards her. He places his hand on her wrist, nuzzling her hand with his chin. "My God Seven is always with me," She said softly reassuring him.  
  
"I know what happened, Ae Cha. _In here..._ In this apartment." Saeyoung confesses. Ae Cha's eyes widen in surprise but her expression quickly turns melancholy. I guess it couldn't be helped, She thought to herself. He is a hacker after all. Today was supposed to be a happy day. Why did this have to turn into something so sad? She hated herself for letting this get in the way of their date. In a way, Saeyoung and Ae Cha were more alike than the the two of them realized.  
  
"Saeyoung... I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you," She admitted and then quickly added "I didn't want you to think I would be such a burden because Saeran needs you."  
  
"You're my Angel. You're never a burden. Okay?" Saeyoung gently counters and kisses Ae Cha on the cheek. He grabs a hold of her hands and pulls them close to his chest again. "Now, repeat after me.."  
  
"Oh... Okay!" Ae Cha nods.  
  
His eyes sparkled and his mood lightened up. He had something up his sleeve. Saeyoung takes a deep breath and says in English "I, Saeyoung's Love Angel, will love and cherish Saeyoung forever!" Ae Cha repeated the first sentence. Her voice beginning to sound like herself again. Saeyoung continues. "I promise to move in with Saeyoung and cook delicious food for him every day!"  
  
Without thinking, Ae Cha immediately repeated back the next sentence to Saeyoung. "I promise to move in with Saeyoung and cook delicious food for him every day..." _Wait a second._ Ae Cha looks puzzled as Saeyoung flashes a grin. "You promised!" He teased. It takes a moment for Ae Cha to process what he had her say. She reacts by tapping her chest with her index finger. "You want me... to move in with... you?"  
  
He picks wrapped his arms around her and lifts her up off the ground exclaiming "BINGO!" in the process. The mood in the apartment has lifted tremendously. His heart warms at her smile. When she was happy, he was happy. He sets her down, but he immediately has a hold of her hands again. "Plus Saeran said it was okay!" He cooed to her.  
  
"So will you move in with me? Puh-leeeasseee?" Saeyoung teeters between sing-songing and begging. Ae Cha's cheeks blush again and she nods in approval. "Deal!"  
  
Both of their stomachs growled simultaneously. Saeyoung releases Ae Cha's hands, and pulls out his phone from his pocket to look at the time. It's 6:45PM. Shit. Where did the time go? "Crap. I'm sorry this wasn't a normal date Ae Cha." Saeyoung fretted. His hand rubbing his forehead. Ae Cha chuckled and reached out for his hand. She grabs it and pulls him close to her again.  
  
"It's okay," She chirped cheerfully. "We don't have to do what normal couples do. As long as I'm with you I'll always be happy."  
  
Those words crashed down on Saeyoung. He felt as if Heaven has opened the doors and he was the first person let in. She was his sunshine and he swore he would make up for every day Ae Cha lived with that secret. Saeyoung looks at her and smiles warmly. He knew later on they would probably crash at his house, order pizza, and play LOLOL together. And that was okay. All of it was okay. As long as they had each other it was all that would ever matter to him.  
  
"I love you, Ae Cha Lee."


End file.
